Trick and Treat
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song. Amu is lured into the forest by two oddly familiar twins. They take her to a house in the woods were they give her so many things that she's always wanted. She meets a bunch of other people there who say that it's their dream house. Amu learns that it's no ordinary funhouse. A dream come true becomes a nightmare and she must escape. Rating might change.
1. Like A Dream

**This is a story made from one of my favorite Vocaloid songs sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid! Hope you like it~ nya!**

**Characters**: Amu = _Kind and Cool / Miku_; Ikuto, Kukai, Rima, Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase = _Former Dolls of Other Kids_; Kuro and Kira Hayashi = _Amu's Old Dolls / Rin and Len_;

**Summary**: Amu is lured into the forest by two oddly familiar twins. They take her to a forest deep in the woods were they give her a bunch of things that she's always wanted. She meets a bunch of other people there who says that the house is their permanent home. Amu learns that it's no ordinary funhouse. A dream come true becomes a nightmare and she must escape.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

It was a beautiful day when I woke up. I decided to play near the forest like I usually did. I dressed in a black tank top, a blue and white hoodie, a pink belt, pink and purple-striped thigh-high socks, a black choker, and dark blue sneakers **(A/N link on profile)**. I said goodbye to my family and rushed out the door. I ran up an amazingly green hill and sat down, facing the sun. Suddenly, I heard a beautiful voice coming from the forest. It tempted me to go deep into the woods to find out. What I didn't notice was that my feet were acting on their own accord. I had no more control of my body. I was only listening to the sweet voice that seemed to pull me in.

I only woke up from my trance when my face hit a tree in the middle of the forest. It confused me even more when I had no idea how I got so far in the woods that I couldn't see any sign civilization anymore. So I did the next thing that came to my head; try to find a way out of this creepy forest. But I didn't get up on my own. Two hands grabbed mine and pulled me up from where I fell.

I turned my head to see two people, a boy and a girl, about a year younger than me. They even looked like twins! Either that or I hit my head a little too hard. The boy had dark orange hair and so did the girl **(A/N Their outfits are the ones from the video; link on profile)**.

"Hello," the girl greeted, "I'm Kira Hayashi."

The boy took my hand and kissed it. "And I'm Kuro Hayashi."

I blushed and gently pulled my hand away. "I'm Amu Hinamori. Can you please tell me that way out of the forest?"

Kira just pouted. "Leaving so soon!? We wanna play with you!"

"You're not like our other playmates," Kuro added, "You have a unique hair color and a fiery spirit."

"T-t-thank you, but I-I-I really should be g-going now."

Kira's eyes started to tear up. "PLEASE? Just for a while?"

In the end, I couldn't resist and they took me even deeper into the forest. We ran through trees and bushes until we finally reached a house. The bricks were the color of charcoal and the roof was blood red. The doors were made of steel and a gold chain was the only lock to it. They opened the door and it looked less creepy on the inside than it was on the outside. It was filled with polished furniture and beautiful paintings. It seemed like the perfect home except the fact that the walls were all a dark grey. I felt that my colorful clothes stuck out from all of this.

"Come this way," the twins both said and led me to another room.

They led me to a wondrous dining room. The table had a beautiful red velvet table cloth and was set with the shiniest china I'd ever seen. A glass chandelier hung above the table. Kira put a napkin on my lap while Kuro served me hot chocolate. The first sip sent me to a chocolate heaven! It almost felt like a dream. When I got a little whipped cream on my cheek, Kira gently wiped it off like a mother cleaning off her child.

I felt a bit drowsy after my third cup of hot chocolate. I even forgot about going home to my family. So Kuro and Kira led me up to a bedroom. The bed had fancy red curtains and the bed sheets were pure black. It was so comfy! I felt like I was on a cloud. The twins were staring at my sleepy face, smiling. If this was a dream, then don't wake me up! I let my eyes drop and sleep take over. What I didn't realize was how much danger I was about to be hurled into.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Also read my other stories please. Bye for now~ nya!**


	2. Need to Escape

**Chapter 2 is here! So enjoy~ nya!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream that involved my memories of me as a little kid. I still felt a little groggy. My eyes were still closed but I heard voices around me.

"Is she dead?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Those clothes are too dull to match her hair."

That last comment woke me right up. I looked around to see eight people surrounding my bed. One had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a baby outfit. Another had green hair and dull blue eyes, and was wearing a samurai outfit. Another had blonde hair and ruby red eyes, and wore a frilly royal outfit that made him look like a girl. A short girl, with knee-length blond hair and golden eyes, wore a cute tutu-like clown outfit. The boy next to her had long purple hair and caramel eyes, and wore an outfit that crossed a hip-hop dancer with a basketball player. Another boy had spiky medium brown hair and emerald eyes, and wore an outfit that looked like a pilot's uniform with a twist. The girl that was looking at me the closest had hip-length blond and violet eyes, and wore an outfit that was half angel and half devil. The last person was a teen with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, and was wearing an outfit that looked like a cat, only hotter. He was pretty cute, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Remembering what one of them said, I looked at myself to see that I was in a completely different outfit. I was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with a blood red rose pin on the left, black tights, and black toe shoes **(A/N Miku's outfit in the video)**. My hair was put up in a side-ponytail that was held up by a blood red X-clip that I never remember having.

"I see you're awake." The voice came from Kira, who was standing in the doorway with Kuro, smiling. "You're clothes were torn from all that running in the forest so I changed you."

"And I see you've met the other residents of this house," Kuro said. "This is Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto." He pointed to all of them while saying their names.

"I'm Amu Hinamori," I greeted them all.

After introductions, Kuro and Kira took all of us to the dining hall. I guess everyone had breakfast here. Kuro cooked my favorite breakfast; a fluffy omelet stuffed with bacon bites and ham, toast with four pats of butter, and a tall glass of orange juice. I was a bit suspicious of how he knew that was my favorite, but all of that disappeared when I took a bit. Now I really want to stay here longer.

"So Amu-chi," Kira said, "Are you gonna play with us forever?"

"I wish I could but I have a family and school to go back to." At my words, everyone's, except Kuro's, ears perked up. Was it something I said?

"Please," Kira begged, "It's been so long since _someone_ played with us!" I didn't get why she emphasized the word 'someone' while she looking right at me.

"I g-guess I can s-stay just a little longer but—"

Kuro cut me off. "Thank you very much," he smiled.

A blush grew on my face. After Kuro and Kira left the room, I was flocked by the others.

"How could you be so stupid," Utau whisper-yelled.

"What do you mean," I asked, "How am I stupid?"

Kairi was next in speaking to me. "This is no ordinary house. And we are no ordinary people."

I looked all of them up and down. "But you all seem pretty normal to me."

Everyone's eyes widened but they went back to normal. "You see," Nagihiko started, "we are actually dolls."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "B-b-but how!?"

Yaya leaned in really close. "Yaya and everyone else were dolls that used to belong to children. Yaya still remembers being loved by Pepe-chan."

Rima spoke in a quiet voice. "But we were replaced by other dolls and never played with again."

I was so shocked to hear this. "That's terrible."

Kukai spoke with a cheery voice. "We're alright now! Kuro and Kira found us and gave us a home!" His smile then turned into a frown. "But the catch is we can't leave unless our old owners come looking for us."

Tadase looked down at the wooden floor. "But who would ever go into this forest?"

"Except for a little kid with no sense of danger," Ikuto smirked.

"I'm NOT a little kid!" I yelled but then asked, "What do you mean 'danger?'"

Everyone suddenly looked at me with a blank stare before Ikuto responded. "You'll have to figure out why Kuro and Kira are here on your own. But what's important is that you have to get out of here."

I just gave him a questioning look. This time Utau spoke. "Kuro and Kira plan to do something awful to you. We're not allowed to tell you what they'll do but we can assure you that it will be gruesome."

At that, I began to freak out but hid it when the twins reappeared. They dragged me all over the house. It started to get a bit scary when I saw how creepy the paintings in the halls were. But Kuro and Kira informed me that their room was strictly off limits when I tried to open a unique black and orange door.

They took me back to the bedroom and tucked me in. I wasn't falling for their false kindness but I had to play along so they wouldn't find out that I sort of knew their true intentions. The whole night, I lay awake thinking about the terrible thing Utau said they were going to do. If they wanted to poison me, they would've done it when I had all that food. So it wasn't that. If they wanted me as a slave, they would've put me in chains already. My eyes widened as much as possible as I thought of the worst kind of thing anyone could do; murder.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2! I'll try my best to make Chapter 3! Bye for now~ nya!**


End file.
